


Telepathy

by Fanfiction127



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Minor Relationships, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Telepathy, its gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: For anyone who had ever seen Marinette and Adrien first talk, they would have assumed they had never met.For anyone who had seen Ladybug and Cat Noir first fight alongside each other, they would have assumed they'd know each other since birth.However, neither of those statements could be farther off the truth.*Random update times, tags and relationships will be added as the story goes on, yall gonna hate this but I'm not sorry*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 0ne

Adrien had always been taught to be silent until spoken to, polite when allowed to talk, and always be prepared for a camera. However, it was times like this when he was allowed to make a show. After all, he was the show.

Adrien swayed his hair back, the jelled pieces loosely losing their shape. 'It looks better messy' From somewhere behind him a woman gave him the five-minute warning. 

Adrien found himself staring at the mirror, a face he had hardly recognized stared back at him. But it was nothing new, he always felt that way. The blond hair and green eyes had always stuck out to him. The way his skin tanned so easily and never burnt. The way the words on his chest always hid behind a designer-brand shirt. Her words. 

From the back of his mind, he could hear a low sigh, something that could almost be a laugh. 'At least your words sound romantic' Adrien found himself smiling. Something only so true when he was around her. 

"Mr. Agreste were about to be on air" The lady from earlier came back in. Adrien sighed, giving himself one more look over before regaining his smile. "Of course, lead the way" He stated politely. 

The moment Adrien walked into the room, shouting and beepings started coming from every direction. People pushed him around, telling him how to sit, prepping him for the camera, and a bunch of other things Adrien had practically gotten used to. However, a deep feeling of nerves reached him, something like discomfort and unwanted attention. 'Relax, you feel tense', He thought pushed feelings of comfort her way. 

To say he was nervous would have been a lie, but the simple fact that Marinette wasn't here and felt nervous was a bit worrying. Made him think, what was Nadja planning to ask. 'hopefully nothing too risque.' 

"And we're live in ....... three ...... tWO ......ONE" A bleak silence filled the studio as a man silently spoke the words 'go'. 

"Hello Paris and welcome back, I'm Nadja Chamack with today's news. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! And today I'm joining by the one and only Adrien Agreste!" The amount of energy Nadja produced was almost blinding, hell he could almost feel Marinette lighten up. 

"Thank you for having me Nadja," Adrien stated kindly, a small bow followed suit. 

"Adrien" 

"Nadja"

"I assume you know why your here today" 

Adrien pretended to think for a moment, a look of false concentration spread across his face. "Well, if I had to guess I'd say it's about soulmates, fashion, or some risque thing either my father, the company or I have done," Adrien said with the camera charisma and sarcasm he had been taught to use. 

"Nice to see your well in tune with today's topics" Nadja sang. Adrien chuckled lightly, smiling as he did so. 

"I might as well get to the point then, have you found your soulmate?" 

Yet again, Adrien pretends to think for a moment. It wasn't a huge secret that he had found his soulmate. 'yes it is' She chuckled. Adrien hummed inward, acknowledging her statement, as well as wrapping up his thoughts. "Can't say I have Nadja, although I do know plenty of people who have claimed I'm their soulmate." Another light-hearted chuckle. 

Adrien was lucky like that, all it took in an interview was to smile and laugh and everyone believed him. They couldn't see past the walls he put up, or the amount of bs he spews to keep his own secrets. 'Our secrets' She reminds him. 

The interview continued, nothing but the usual 'whos your soulmate, hows your father, meet any pretty girls lately' type of discussions. Adrien sat down in his dressing room. Nothing but a few strands of hair had come out of place, his makeup had run a bit from how hot the lights were, but it was nothing noticeable. He sat there for a moment longer, trying to reach out to her but couldn't feel anything. Sleeping, he thought. That had happened often, even during the summer one of them would snooze off without meaning to. He couldn't blame her tho, he was just as exhausted if not more. 

"Adrien" Nathalie stated silently. Adrien noted long ago that's just how she was. "Its time to go"


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette ran through the streets, only ten minutes away from her destination. Of course she had slept in, but she was hoping it was ok. Nadja couldn't be too upset about her being late, assuming her timing was right, Nadja wouldn't have to leave for work for another twenty minutes and Marinette was making good time. However, that didn't mean she didn't have another destination after picking up Manon. 

Marinette quickly turned the corner, spotting the Nadja's car outsider he house. "Ok, good, she's still here." As she should be, as said before, Nadja didn't have to leave for another seven minutes. 

Walking up to the door, Marinette could hear a loud squealing, most likely from Manon. Before she could knock, the door swung open, Manon rushing to hug Marinette. 

"Manon! I told you not to open the door!" Nadja yelled. Marinette didn't see Nadja inside, but she could assume she was in the kitchen, most likely getting stuff for Manon ready. "Its ok Nadja!" Marinette yelled, picking Manon up and walking into the house. 

Nadja took a glance into the entryway, seeing Marinette, and going back to what she was doing. "Sorry to keep you waiting dear, I know you planned on bringing her over to meet Ms. Lahiffes youngest," Nadja apologized. 

Marinette put Manon down on the couch and walked over to the kitchen. "Oh no, it's fine, honestly. I'm the one that should be apologizing." Nadja hummed, finishing packing the bag of toys and drinks. "Well, it would seem both of us could better from being organized." Nadja laughed. 

Nadja turned to look at Marinette, handing her the bag. "Everything should be in there and if somethings missing just call me." As Nadja walked into the living room, she gave Manon a hug, kissing her cheek and directed her over to Marinette. "All right girls, I need to get to work, and you need to get to Ashton's house." Nadja wished the two one last goodbye before heading out to work. 

"You ready to go Manon?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok so remind me, how does this work again?" 

"Not the way you're using it" 

"Ninnooooo" 

Marinette could hear the banter from outside the Lahiffes apartment and couldn't help but smile. A simple knock on the door echoed through the hall, leaving Marinette to stand and wait. "Marinette!" A middle-aged woman screamed. 

A woman, about 36 years old, was standing in the doorway holding up a little boy. Ashton Lahiffe, a young adult who worked in cybersecurity for a few different companies. Marinette could tell Nino and Chris got their genes from her. The only feature they didn't share was the hair, while Ashton had long brown hair, Chris had, almost, red hair. 

The woman in question quickly ushered Marinette and Manon in. "Well come on in then!" She cheered happily. If Marinette had learned anything over the years, it was that Ashton loved Marinette, possibly more than Nino and Chris. "Hi, Ashton." Marinette greeted back. 

"Mari you here?" Kim yelled sticking his head around the door. "DUDE!" Marinette chuckled as Kim came crashing into her, dropping the bag filled with Manon's things. "Hey Kim," She simply stated. 

Kim let go of Marinette, picking the bag up and looking inside, curious as ever. "Ash, this is Manon, Manon, Ashton Lahiffe." As Marinette was making the introductions, Ms. Lahiffe had set Chris down. "Well hello Manon, this is my baby boy, Chris," Ashton stated kindly. 

Upon noticing that Chris hadn't moved, She gently pushed him towards Manon. "Hey," was the only response Manon got. However, as boisterous as she was, Manon wasn't eager to meet the boy, only stating a simple "hello," in return. 

"Well, that was eventful," Nino finally chimed in.


End file.
